


Just A Little Note

by Consuela_Stargazer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Facebook: Wrackspurts & Nargles, Valentine's Day, love rejuvenation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22841095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Consuela_Stargazer/pseuds/Consuela_Stargazer
Summary: Rolf plans out a fun day of pampering for his glowing pregnant wife.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Rolf Scamander
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11
Collections: Love Rejuvenation OS Contest





	Just A Little Note

The alarm rang and the sound caused Luna to wake with a start. She sat up straight and almost fell out of bed. 

“Good Morning, my love!” Rolf sang as he entered the room carrying a tray. “No need to get up, I’ve brought breakfast to you.” He placed the tray across her lap. Eggs, bacon, toast, and a little cup of skittles, her favorite. Also sitting on the tray was a small bunch of wildflowers tied with a yellow ribbon and an envelope with her name on it. 

Luna smiled and kissed her husband before reaching for the envelope. Rolf popped her hand so she dropped it. She narrowed her eyes and tilted her head in question. 

“Just wait until I leave for work and then you can read it,” he said with a grin. 

She picked up her fork instead and took a big bite of eggs. “MMMMMM yummy. Thank you love.” she smiled with her mouth full which gave Rolf a chuckle. 

“Alright. I’m off now. Granddad wanted to meet up about the mooncalf herd. You stay, enjoy your breakfast, and focus on growing our own little mooncalves,” he said with a smile as he leant down to kiss Luna’s already round stomach. One of the twins kicked hard at the sound of their father’s voice. “Alright little ones, don’t give your mum too much grief today.” Rolf stood, kissed his wife, and walked toward the door. 

“Oh and Happy Valentine’s Day my love,” he blew her a kiss and left. Luna watched as her husband left and waited until she heard the front door open and then close. She did a little booty bounce as she clapped her hands before reaching for the small envelope on the tray. Inside was a small card.

“ Hello My Love. 

Did you really wait until I was gone? 

I bet the door hadn’t even fully closed yet. 

I love you so much and I wanted you to have some fun today

And to take care of yourself. 

Here is your first clue:

This thing is found in a room

Where faucets can be seen

Fill with water and get in

It helps you to get clean”

Luna knew immediately where to go. She put her tray to the side and stood up. She had to stretch because sleeping with this swollen belly was getting a little difficult. She walked over to the small bathroom that sat off their bedroom. As she opened the door, the smell of oranges and peppermint filled the air. Small candles covered every surface that wasn’t holding sunflowers. The tub had been filled with hot water and Rolf had placed a Statis charm on it to keep it the perfect temperature. She slipped out of her nightgown and stepped into the tub. The warm water seeped into her skin and instantly she felt all the muscles in her body relax. She didn’t even realize how tense she really was which was definitely something she was not used to. Sitting next to the tub was a bowl of the juiciest, reddest strawberries she’d ever seen and another envelope. She took a strawberry and took a big bite, not bothered by the juice that dripped down her chin. The taste was incredible. She grabbed the small envelope and read the card.

“Hello My Love.

First things first. 

Wipe the strawberry juice off your chin. 

Now you are to stay in the tub and relax. Let the warm water melt

You and and don’t get out until your toes get all pruny. 

When it is time to get out, here is your next clue:

This is where items can be stored

So your bedroom’s not a mess

It’s also where things get hung up

Like shirts, jackets or a dress”

Luna sat back in the tub and finished the bowl of strawberries while her toes became sufficiently pruny. She stood up which took her a hot minute and wrapped herself up in the plush robe that Rolf had laid out for her on the chair next to the tub. He must have placed a warming charm on it as it felt like it had just come from the dryer. She walked over to the closet, where she figured out the clue led her to, and opened the door. Hanging from the end of the hangers was a black garment bag. She took the bag and gently laid it on her bed before unzipping it. Inside the fabric was a stunning midnight blue. Luna pulled it out and felt the soft velvet of the bodice. She held against her and walked over to the mirror. There were small sparkles covering the full tulle skirt with an empire waist line. In the bottom of the bag was a small pair of silver flats. And underneath them was another card. Luna was getting little butterflies that were definitely not the small humans growing inside of her. Opening the card she read note number three. 

“Hello My Love. 

I hope you find the dress to be as beautiful as I find you. 

But you can’t put it on yet. Close your eyes. 

Count to three. There’s a knock at the door. 

Who could it be?”

Luna followed her husband’s instructions and closed her eyes. As she counted to three, sure enough, there was a knock at the door. She ran down the stairs and swung open the front door and there stood Hermione and Ginny. 

“Hello ma’am, we have been summoned to whisk you away for a bit of girlish pampering. Mom style,” Ginny announced in her most quidditch commentator voice. 

“We left the kids with the boys and we’re ready to for some girl time,” Hermione exclaimed with the most excited smile on her face. “No seriously. I’m out numbered at home and while I know it's Valentine’s Day I was more than thankful for the break.”

Luna chuckled and hugged her friends. She returned to her room to put on a simple outfit for what Ginny had called “girlish pampering”. She apparated back downstairs ready to go. The three women took a hold of each other's hands and disapparated from the doorstep and landed in front of a swanky looking spa. They walked inside and Hermione walked straight to the counter. 

“Reservation for Scamander plus two” 

Luna noticed that the receptionist’s eyes glowed gold and a door appeared directly behind the desk. A house elf walked out from the door and called out “Mrs. Scamander!” She looked up at Luna with a smile. “Mr. Scamander booked you for the works so right this way.” The women followed the house elf through the door and gasped as they took in the view in front of them. A large garden scape sprawled out as far as they could see. There were large golden columns erected around the perimeter and at the center stood a shining golden fountain. 

“First things first, Mrs. Scamander. Mr. Scamander told me to give this to you.” In her hand was the same small envelope as the ones at home. She took it from the elf and opened it.

“Hello My Love. 

Welcome to the Garden of Venus.

From what I’ve heard this is the top rated spa in London

According to Witch Weekly. I know you and the girls don’t usually 

Partake in such girlish things but I want you ladies to relax. 

Don’t worry about anything, all expenses have been covered. 

Enjoy yourselves and I’ll see you soon.”

The women followed the house elf to a small room off to the right that was more or less a locker room. They were told to undress and were given silky robes that almost made them feel as if they had nothing on at all. Drinks appeared on a tray and Luna was reassured that there was one for her that was just pumpkin juice while the other women each had a firewhiskey. The benches in the room transfigured into large lounge chairs just as three beautiful Veela walked in. They instructed the girls to each take a seat and they brought in trays of many different potion bottles and elixirs.

Hours passed and Luna had never felt more relaxed. With fresh blowouts, manicures, pedicures, and fully massaged, the women left the spa to return to the Scamander flat. Luna was so ready to see where the night was going to take her. The girls left her at the door with large smiles. She opened the door and had to sit for a moment. Relaxing as the day had been she was feeling awfully tired. She didn’t want to fall asleep though. Rolf had worked so hard on today. She felt a tightening in her stomach. Apparently the boys didn’t want to sleep either. She went upstairs and casting a clothing animating spell she donned the beautiful gown left by her husband. 

On her vanity laid a small box with another note. She opened the box and inside, nestled on the velvet pillow was a single pearl drop earring. She picked up the note.

“Hello My Love. 

This is the final note. 

I know you are wondering why I have only given you one earring.

But don’t worry. I have the pair. By holding the earring you will 

be transportedTo me. 

See you soon my love.”

She checked her appearance once more in the mirror and then felt the same tightening across her stomach. The boys were just as excited to hear their father’s voice as she was to see him. She picked up the earring and instantly felt the pull of the portkey. She opened her eyes and she was standing on a balcony, overlooking the ocean. Rose petals were strewn across the floor and a table was set with a candlelit dinner. Rolf was standing there in a beautiful suit that complimented her dress perfectly. 

“You look breathtaking.” He walked toward her, taking her in his arms. “I hope you had an absolutely perfect day.” SHe smiled as he spoke, but then her stomach tightened again, this time causing her to wince a bit. “My love, are you okay?”

Luna smiled and touched his face. “I’m fine. Today was wonderful. I don’t know what I did to deserve such a sweet husband.” From seemingly nowhere, music began to play and Rolf took Luna by the hand and began to sway to the melody. 

“Happy Valentine’s Day, My Love.”

“Happy Valentine’s Day. And Rolf, honey.” He looked down at her with a questioning look. 

“Yes?”

“I think my water just broke.”


End file.
